


know no one, don't want your pity

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Misc Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Public Transportation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Running into Daredevil isn’t the problem.It’s Daredevil’s stupid,disgustingly brightsmile when he reads his heartbeat or whatever and realizes who it is.





	know no one, don't want your pity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/gifts).



> prompted from [bullseyemutual](https://bullseyemutual.tumblr.com) / [carrionkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid), who just wanted some bullseye + matt shenanigans! originally posted on tumblr [here!](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/183420060449/)
> 
> title bastardized from mitski's [Nobody](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mitski/nobody.html)

Running into Daredevil isn’t the problem.

It is, technically, in the sense that if he  _hadn’t_  run into Daredevil, they wouldn’t be in this situation, but it wasn’t them literally bumping into each other while crowding into the subway that was the issue.

It’s Daredevil’s stupid,  _disgustingly bright_  smile when he reads his heartbeat or whatever and realizes who it is.

“Oh,” Matt grins. “I was coming to find you, actually. Looks like it’s my lucky day, huh?”

The exchange seems innocent enough to the bystanders around them, the few people that walk around them to sit and stand in other parts of the subway car, but the nearly cruel turn at the corner of Matt’s mouth is telling enough – this is too public for either of them to do anything. Neither can attack, or attempt escape, or otherwise make a move without drawing too much attention.

“My  _un_ lucky day, I guess,” Bullseye agrees.

“Hey, it could be worse,” Matt shrugs. “If it weren’t so busy I would have had to pull the  _oh, my long-lost friend I haven’t seen in years_  routine to get you cornered. This is much easier, don’t you think?”

In spite of how much he wants to be anywhere else, Bullseye snorts. That’d be something to see – Matt Murdock, distinguished, blind man in a nice suit, hanging all over him. Joyfully pretending someone like Bullseye could ever have a friend that cared about him so much as to recognize him just by his voice.

“If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you liked this and like bullseye/daredevil stuff, you might want to check out [carrionkid's canon divergence fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960443)! it's good as hell!!


End file.
